Przeprosiny
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Po walce z Chituari Steve Rogers postanawia przeprosić Tony'ego Starka za to, że źle go ocenił.


**Zacznę od pewnego wyjaśnienia. Moja znajoma nie lubi Kapitana Ameryki, ale ubóstwia Iron Mana (jak połowa tego fandomu XD), a jest to spowodowane sposobem w jaki Kapitan traktuje Tony'ego Starka. Ostatnimi czasy owa znajoma szukała bez skutku fika, w którym Steve przepraszałby za to Tony'ego. W końcu doszłam do wniosku, że mogłabym ten fik dla niej napisać, przy okazji pokazując perspektywę Steve'a. Tak oto powstały _Przeprosiny_.**

**Przeprosiny**

Kiedy bitwa z Chituari się skończyła; kiedy wybrali się wspólnie na shawarmę i zjedli ją w milczeniu; kiedy poznali pułkownika Rhodesa, a on poznał ich; kiedy otrzymali pierwsze raporty o stratach w ludziach i o zniszczeniach; kiedy przenieśli się do Wieży Starka, aby się choć trochę przespać; kiedy wreszcie opadły kurz i emocje, Steve doszedł do wniosku, że powinien przeprosić Tony'ego Starka.

Popełnił wielki błąd – dał się ponieść pierwszemu wrażeniu i zapomniał o tym, że bywa ono mylne. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej, przecież nie był to pierwszy Stark, który okazał się być kimś lepszym, niż się Steve'owi na początku wydawało… ale tak po prawdzie Tony również nie robił na początku zbyt wiele, aby to wrażenie zmienić. Bo naprawdę zachowywał się tak, jakby nic go nie obchodziło, poza samym sobą. Najpierw pojawił się na Hellicarrierze i zaczął się wymądrzać, skupiać na sobie całą uwagę. Wtedy Steve przypomniał sobie, jak pewna kelnerka zapytała go, czy usiadł w miejscu, gdzie jest najlepszy widok na Wieżę Starka po to, aby podziwiać przelatującego Iron Mana. Kapitan Ameryka widział i słyszał o takich ludziach – o ludziach, którzy pragnęli chwały i poklasku, zgrywając bohaterów i popisując się, często nawet nie dbając o innych. W tamtym momencie Tony Stark wydał się być właśnie kimś takim, a im częściej widział go w telewizji, im więcej informacji otrzymywał na jego temat od TARCZY, tym bardziej się o tym przekonywał.

Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy go wreszcie spotkał osobiście, przekonanie to się pogłębiło. Z każdą arogancką odzywką, skierowaną do Fury'ego, Thora, czy kogo tam jeszcze, Steve miał coraz większe trudności ze zniesieniem tego bufona. A kiedy Tony poraził prądem doktora Bannera, tego już było za wiele. Steve musiał zainterweniować, chociaż teraz widział, że nie było w zasadzie się czym martwić.

_Odbiło ci?_

_Już dawno._

Wyglądało to tak, jakby Tony nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji, chociaż wcześniej sam powiedział, że się przygotował. Steve dowiedział się o Hulku od Fury'ego. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co myśleć, ale potem zrozumiał pewną ważną rzecz – sam Banner mógł być (i rzeczywiście się później taki okazał) miłym i łagodnym człowiekiem, ale z powodu wypadku z promieniami gamma nie tylko zmieniał się w to coś (po wydarzeniach w Nowym Jorku Steve był daleki od nazywania Hulka potworem), ale też był wciąż prześladowany. Musiał ciągle uciekać i uważać na samego siebie. Fury potwierdził przypuszczenia Kapitana, powiadając mu trochę o całej sytuacji z generałem Rossem.

Dlatego Steve współczuł Bannerowi i starał się być dla niego miły. W rzeczy samej od ich pierwszego spotkania Banner wydawał się spięty. Być może nawet martwił się, że zdarzy się coś, co wywoła u niego atak. W którymś momencie Steve zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy byłby w stanie uspokoić albo powalić Hulka. Z tego, co wiedział z nagrań TARCZY, Hulk potrafił być niepowstrzymany i niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze. Spoglądając na tego miłego, biednego człowieka, Steve nie chciał być zmuszony do tego, aby zrobić mu krzywdę.

_Kurcze, ale ty go trzymasz w garści. Jak ty to robisz? Łykasz brom? Grasz na tubie? Palisz faję?_

Dlaczego Tony o tym nie pomyślał? Dlaczego nawet przez głowę mu nie przeszło, co oznacza dla doktora wyzwolenie Hulka? Porażenie Bannera prądem było nieodpowiedzialne i dziecinne, nie mówiąc już o tym, że mogło się okazać niebezpieczne.

_Dla ciebie życie to żart?_

_Zależy czyje._

_Na przykład życie załogi, które właśnie naraziłeś…_

Ale doktor Banner zareagował nie lękiem ani wściekłością. On zachichotał, jakby to, co przed chwilą zrobił jego nowy znajomy, było łaskotkami. Już wtedy Steve powinien zauważyć, że trzeba czegoś więcej, aby obudzić Hulka. Skoro „Ten Drugi" (jak go ładnie określał sam Bruce Banner) pojawiał się, kiedy doktor był wściekły, na pewno Banner spędził trochę czasu, aby popracować nad kontrolą gniewu.

Poza tym już wtedy Stark i Banner się dogadywali…

_Oj, czaisz się, wielkoludzie. Musisz zaszaleć._

_A pan skupić się na zdaniu, Stark._

_A co ja robię?_

Tak, dogadywali się fantastycznie. Prawdę mówiąc, po raz pierwszy od wejścia Tony'ego na pokład Hellicarriera Banner wydawał się mniej spięty. Robili razem coś, w czym czuli się w swoim żywiole, i doktor Banner mógł wreszcie zapomnieć o Tym Drugim.

_Mamy rozkazy. Wykonajmy je._

_To nie w moim stylu._

_Bo najważniejszy jest styl, co?_

_Która z obecnych tu osób, a) nosi mundurek z gwiazdką, i b) nic nie wnosi?_

Poza tym, obojętnie jak bardzo irytujący był Tony Stark, zwrócił Steve'owi uwagę na bardzo ważną rzecz, a mianowicie: że TARCZA coś ukrywa. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że chciał tylko pokazać, że nie zamierza nikogo słuchać, jednak im dłużej on i Banner zaczęli tłumaczyć Kapitanowi całą sytuację, tym bardziej sam Steve zaczął wątpić w szczerość dyrektora Fury. Zaraz po wyjściu poszedł więc coś sprawdzić.

I rzeczywiście okazało się, że TARCZA ukrywała przed nimi wiele rzeczy.

To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że Tony nadal zachowywał się jak buc. W końcu napięcie miedzy nim a Steve'm sięgnęło zenitu i byliby się nawet pobili, gdyby nie to, że Hellicarrier został zaatakowany. Obaj musieli odłożyć na bok swoje małe spory i zająć się zaistniałą sytuacją. I jakoś tak nie wiadomo kiedy zaczęli ze sobą współpracować, poczynając od zreperowania i rozruszania jednego ze śmigieł Hellicarriera, które to wydarzenie przywodziło Steve'owi na myśl wszystkie te razy, kiedy rozmawiający z nim przez radio Howard Stark instruował go o tym, jak ma rozbroić bądź rozruszać jakieś urządzenie. Niemniej jednak, mimo początkowych trudności, Tony'emu i Steve'owi udało się opanować sytuację.

A potem Loki uciekł, zabijając przy okazji agenta Coulsona. Śmierć Coulsona odbiła się echem po całej bazie, a kiedy Fury pokazał im jego karty kolekcjonerskie z Kapitanem Ameryką, Steve poczuł ukłucie winy. Coulson był w końcu bardzo sympatycznym człowiekiem, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka mógł być trochę niepokojący. Tak czy inaczej, zginął na posterunku, jak prawdziwy bohater, wierząc w to, że inicjatywa Avengers wypali. Każdy na pokładzie miał z nim większą lub mniejszą styczność. Nic więc dziwnego, że każdy – poczynając od jego kolegów z agencji, a na Thorze i Stevie skończywszy – opłakiwał go na swój sposób.

To był właśnie moment, w którym Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że Tony również opłakuje Coulsona, chociaż starał się to ukryć, nazywając go idiotą za narażanie się. Nie ważne było jednak to, co mówił, ale _jak_ to mówił. Kiedy on i Steve zostali sami, każde wypowiadane przez Tony'ego Starka słowo, każda obelga skierowana w stronę nieżyjącego już agenta, było przepełnione smutkiem, goryczą i żalem. Steve mógł się z nim łatwo utożsamić. W końcu dawno temu nie zdołał uratować Bucky'ego i wtedy też czuł się tak okropnie bezużyteczny, tak strasznie przytłoczony tym, że nie był w stanie ocalić przyjaciela przed śmiercią. I w tamtym momencie Steve zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tony Stark nie jest aż tak skupiony na sobie, jak się Kapitanowi dotąd zdawało. W tamtym momencie Steve zrozumiał, że choć Iron Man jest arogancki i potrafi być irytujący, to posiada współczucie. A czyż to nie jest najważniejszą cechą bohatera – współczucie?

Od tamtej chwili Tony zadziwiał Steve'a niemal cały czas. Najpierw odkrył, co zamierza Loki, potem starał się nie tylko walczyć z Chituari, ale też starać się ich zebrać w jednym miejscu, aby ograniczyć ewentualne straty materialne. Do końca wierzył, że doktor Banner również przybędzie im na pomoc, prędzej czy później. A kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że Rada Bezpieczeństwa, której podlega Fury, wysłała na wciąż zaludniony Manhattan bombę atomową, zrobił coś, co zatkało Steve'owi dech w piersiach i ostatecznie przekonało go o tym, że pierwsze jego wrażenie było całkowicie mylnie. To, co zrobił Iron Man, wymagało sporo odwagi i zimnej krwi. Ostatecznie, co by się stało, gdyby portal został zamknięty kilka sekund wcześniej? Albo gdyby Hulk nie złapał Tony'ego, kiedy ten spadał? Przez jakiś czas nawet wydawało się, że Iron Man już się nie obudzi, ale on tylko na jakiś czas stracił przytomność. Ryk Hulka szybko mu ją przywrócił, a z chwilą, w której Tony otworzył oczy, Steve'owi spadł kamień serca.

Tak więc wszystko się dobrze skończyło (jeśli pominąć straty, które odniósł Nowy Jork w czasie inwazji) i teraz nowopowstała grupa superbohaterów lizała rany. Doktor Banner odsypiał całą drogę z miejsca, w którym został zrzucony, do Nowego Jorku, a także walkę z Chituari, Thor zajmował się wyjadaniem Tony'emu kuchni (próbował namówić resztę na „bankiet zwycięzców", ale nie było chętnych), a Czarna Wdowa i Hawkeye siedzieli gdzieś i rozmawiali. Było już bardzo późno i Steve starał się znaleźć Tony'ego w jego ogromnym domu. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał o wytyczne JARVISa.

- Pan Stark znajduje się obecnie w swoim warsztacie. Na parterze.

Nie tracąc czasu, Steve pojechał windą na sam dół. Zastał Tony'ego w otoczeniu niebieskich ekranów i różnych maszyn, majstrującego coś przy zbroi Iron Mana, ale wyraźnie nie tej samej, którą miał podczas inwazji. Wyglądał na zajętego, ale kiedy tylko łypnął okiem na swojego gościa, uśmiechnął się zadziornie, chociaż nie przerywał pracy.

- Witam, Kapitanie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Nie śpisz?

- Geniusz nigdy nie śpi! – zawołał z właściwą sobie nonszalancją Stark. – A ty, Steve? Ciągle na nogach? To niezdrowe w twoim wieku.

Mimo że wcześniej emeryckie żarty Tony'ego denerwowały Steve'a, tym razem prychnął śmiechem. Zaraz jednak spoważniał i popatrzył na wciąż zajętego swoimi maszynami mężczyznę. Przyszedł tutaj w pewnym celu. Nie powinien z tym zwlekać.

- Pomyślałem, że warto byłoby z tobą pogadać.

- Już się boję – odparł żartobliwie Iron Man. – Czy to będzie kolejna reprymenda?

- Nie.

Steve podszedł bliżej i oparł się o stolik, na którym było trochę wolnego miejsca. Przez chwilę jeszcze milczał, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i przeszedł wreszcie do sedna sprawy.

- Przyszedłem cię przeprosić.

Tony zamarł i powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę z wyrazem najszczerszego zdumienia.

- Ty mnie? Za co?

- Za… – Steve podniósł ręce, które potem opadły z powrotem na blat. – Za wszystko, jak sądzę. – Westchnął i ciągnął dalej: – Źle cię oceniłem, Stark. Myślałem, że jesteś tylko aroganckim bufonem szukającym chwały, ale się pomyliłem. Pokazałeś mi, że jesteś dobrym i szlachetnym człowiekiem, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądasz. – Przestał się opierać o stół i powiedział bardziej stanowczo: – Tak więc przepraszam za wszystkie przykrości, które cię z mojej strony spotkały, i mam nadzieję, że od tej pory nie będzie między nami animozji.

Tony odłożył na bok narzędzia, które trzymał w rękach, a potem odwrócił się całym ciałem w stronę Kapitana. Jego twarz była poważna, tak poważna, że Steve przez chwilę obawiał się, że jego przeprosiny nie zostaną przyjęte. Potem jednak wyraz Tony'ego zmienił się na bardziej nonszalancki i mężczyzna oznajmił:

- No cóż. Miałeś rację. Z tym aroganckim bufonem znaczy się – dodał, zdumiewając Steve'a, a potem znów podjął wątek: – Nigdy nie wypierałem się, że jestem narcyzem niezdolnym do pracy w grupach. Aż dziw bierze, że tak nam dobrze dzisiaj poszło, nie sądzisz, Kapitanie?

- No już bez przesady. Nie było aż tak źle – stwierdził Steve.

- W każdym razie – zaczął znów Iron Man, uśmiechając się łagodnie – nie winię cię, że tak o mnie pomyślałeś, Steve, bo to najprawdziwsza prawda.

- Ależ nie, w żadnym razie… – protestował Kapitan Ameryka, ale natychmiast Tony mu przerwał:

- Żadne z nas nie okazało się być tym, za kogo go wszyscy uważali. Ja na przykład, Kapitanie, myślałem, że jesteś niezdolnym do samodzielnego myślenia harcerzykiem. Muszę ci jednak coś wyjaśnić, Steve. Widzisz, moje relacje z ojcem nie były zbyt… nie były najlepsze, że tak powiem. Zawsze mi o tobie opowiadał, stawiając mi cię za wzór. A wiesz, co się dzieje, jak dzieciak nie znosi rodziców? Zaczyna się buntować przeciwko ich wzorom do naśladowania.

Steve rozumiał w pełni to, co chciał mu powiedzieć Tony. Skoro on i Howard się nie dogadywali, to widok starego znajomego ojca (w dodatku stawianego mu w dzieciństwie za wzór do naśladowania) musiał wywołać kilka niemiłych wspomnień.

- Tak czy inaczej – odezwał się znów Iron Man, a jego twarz rozpromieniła się w lekkim uśmiechu – ja też chcę cię przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Okazałeś się nie być aż taki sztywny, jak myślałem. I z chęcią jeszcze kiedyś wybiorę się z tobą na jakieś małe ratowanie świata. – Wyciągnął do Steve'a rękę. – Sztama?

Mimo że była pobrudzona czymś czarnym, Steve z radością ją uścisnął, również się uśmiechając. Przeprosiny zostały przyjęte.


End file.
